


For 'tis the Sport (to have the Engineer Hoist with His Own Petard)

by gypsydancergirl (hauntedlittledoll)



Series: Double Double Toil and Trouble [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Shakespeare is My Second Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/gypsydancergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo Harvelle tries out for the Slytherin Quidditch Team to Castiel's displeasure and Gabriel's detriment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For 'tis the Sport (to have the Engineer Hoist with His Own Petard)

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from Shakespeare's "Hamlet."

Quidditch try-outs are actually more hazardous than the game itself, Castiel considered, dodging a stray bludger.  Gabriel zooms past to deal with it, all the while criticizing his younger brother’s technique.  Balthazar sends a rude gesture Gabriel’s way, and peace is more or less restored in the Milton family.  They’ll all be happier once Balthazar can finally quit the team.

This is actually the first year that Slytherin has enough players to pick and choose its house team, and Gabriel’s determined to at least find a new beater if not replace Christian Campbell entirely.

Christian Campbell isn’t a bad chaser, but Gabriel’s confided more than once that the younger boy creeped him out.  Castiel is of the opinion that creepiness should not count against a quidditch player, but it’s not his decision.  Gabriel Milton is the Slytherin Team Captain.

And Castiel does not want that job for anything.

The newly minted Second Years are clustered below, and there’s a red scarf amidst the green.  Where ever Jo Harvelle goes, Sam Winchester follows.

Castiel is curious.  Jo had mentioned trying out for the quidditch team this year, but hadn’t specified a desired position.  Castiel considers briefly his sister in the chaser position that Gabriel so wants filled, but Jo Harvelle and Ruby Masters playing the same position is just asking for bloodshed.  Jo is a team player . . . so long as you’re on her version of team.  Honestly, for Jo's build, Castiel would peg her as a Seeker, but that position is Castiel’s already.

Castiel hovers in the sky as a fight breaks out amongst the chasers in order to watch his little sister below.  She’s gesturing wildly to Sam and Ava Wilson, and Castiel’s eyes narrow when those expressive hands seem to mime swinging a bat.

Not on Castiel’s watch.

Before he can move to intervene, Gabriel flies up beside him and throws an arm around Castiel’s shoulders.  “Kill me now,” Gabriel begs, and Castiel quickly adjusts his balance to keep Gabriel from toppling him over.  The other boy gives a good-natured shove, and refocuses on the Second Years.  “New blood,” Gabriel announces with relish, before his expression turns crestfallen.  “Is this it?”

Castiel isn’t sure what Gabriel was expecting.  There were only three Slytherin Second Years, and Gabriel saw them every day in the common room.  Heck, the other Fourth Year pranked little Ansom Weems twice a week.

“Ava Wilson has excellent Transfiguration scores and a perfect swish-and-flick motion to her charms,” Castiel offered.  “She might serve as a reserve Chaser if she shows the same coordination on a broom.  Did you ask Professor Turner about their individual flying skills?”

“Why would I do that?” Gabriel blinked.  “That’s what I have you for.”

Castiel would be more annoyed with his self-proclaimed “blood brother” if he hadn’t expected that exact response.  “I’ll ask him after dinner for a more professional opinion,” Castiel responded, still watching the situation on the ground.

“Isn’t that your little sister?” Gabriel asks, craning his neck oddly for a better look.  “What’s she doing here?”

It isn’t that Gabriel doesn’t know perfectly well who Joanna Beth Harvelle-Singer is.  It’s just that Gabriel can barely stand his own siblings, and the idea that Castiel is fond of his own sister appears to be a foreign notion to his friend.

"Jo does enjoy quidditch,” Castiel replies dryly.  “So she would appear to be trying out . . .”

. . . for the beater position, and Castiel does not approve.

“Hey, runt!  Not you, Weems, the other one!”

Castiel could tell his friend that isn’t the way to handle the daughter of Professor Ellen Harvelle.  He could.  But he won’t.

“Yeah, Little Singer, we’ve already got a seeker, thanks!”

“I don’t want to be a seeker,” Jo smiles very sweetly; Sam starts to back away.  “I’m trying out for the beater position.”

“Thank Merlin,” Balthazar mutters under his breath.

Gabriel smiles in a way that the Fourth Year probably considers benevolent.  It looks more like a self-satisfied cat.  Castiel looks forward to watching Joanna Beth wipe it off his roommate’s face once they’re all back on the ground.

“Balty!” Gabriel calls, ignoring the death glare leveled at the back of his head.  “Loan Little Singer your bat a second.”

Jo mounts her broom and meets the reluctant quidditch player in the air.  Balthazar hands over the bat after a demonstrative swing, and the blonde adjusts her grip for better balance.

Gabriel looks over to Castiel with a wicked grin, and summons the immobilized bludger from the ground.  “Alright, sweetheart . . . if you can hit this all the way back to me on the first strike, then you can have the other beater position.”

Jo nods, and chokes up on the bat.

Gabriel releases the enchantments on the ball, and pitches it hard in Jo's direction before the bludger fully wakes up.

In Gabriel’s defense, not even Castiel had expected Jo to actually connect with the bludger, let alone send it back into the Slytherin Captain’s midsection with heretofore unknown strength.

In Castiel’s defense, the gobsmacked expression on Gabriel’s face two backflips later is absolutely priceless, and his friend had been asking for it.

“Sweetheart?” Gabriel gasps out, trying to restrain the bludger long enough for Castiel to immobilize it.  “Can you do that every time?”

Jo nods with the little self-satisfied smirk that promises trouble.

Gabriel shoved the still-struggling bludger at Castiel.  “Marry me?” the Fourth Year bellows across the pitch, causing Castiel’s eye to twitch.

“Not on your life,” Jo returns smartly, and accepts Balthazar’s congratulatory (and grateful) hug instead.

Gabriel sighs, and finally immobilizes the blasted bludger.  “She’s just a Second Year.  I’ve got time.”

“I know where you sleep,” Castiel informs him calmly.

The try-outs are worse than the game—honest.


End file.
